Crystal Blossoms
by Kieran-Prince
Summary: Sequel to Frozen Petals. It's been a year since the meeting between Leafeon and Glaceon. The two haven't seen or heard from each other in the entire time apart. So, what happens when the two are suddenly kidnapped by Team Galactic?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the sequel to Frozen Petals. It takes place a year after the events in Frozen Petals. While you don't have to read the last story to understand this one, it may clear up some things. I hope you all enjoy. **

Leafeon's eyes fluttered open. His glazed eyes stared straight ahead in confusion. He lifted his head up and observed his surroundings. Darkness surrounded him at all sides and it felt as if he were moving. Still dazed, Leafeon looked around in the darkness. Blinking his eyes a few times, the grass Pokemon finally woke up from his daze.

His eyes grew wide in shock before he shot up. His left hind leg seized up in response, causing the grass Pokemon to collapse in a heap. Leafeon hissed and looked down at his hind leg. There was blood caked into his fur, most of which was dried. Looking closely, the grass Pokemon could see that his wound was starting to open back up again.

Leaning down, Leafeon gingerly licked at the blood, hissing when his tongue came into contact with a large gash. Gritting his teeth, Leafeon continued to lick at his wound despite the pain. While he cleaned up his wound, he raked his mind for any clues that would tell him where he was. Looking around the small room out of the corner of his eyes, he saw some slits in the walls where light was shining through.

Seeing it as a chance to figure out where he was, Leafeon slowly raised up. His legs wobbled slightly, especially his hind legs, as he struggled to stay on his feet. Once he was confident in his balance, the grass Pokemon slowly made his way over towards one of the larger cracks in the wall.

Leafeon narrowed his eyes to see through the crack in the wall. At first, he couldn't make out anything except for a few trees. His eyes snapped open when he realize that the trees were _moving._ Backing away from the crack, Leafeon looked around the room that he was in.

A sudden lurch caused him to collapse again. Leafeon banged his head against the floor, making him dazed for a few seconds. Hissing in pain, the grass Pokemon never noticed that the room that he was in had stopped rocking. The sound of locks being opened caused the grass Pokemon to jump in surprise. He turned his head towards the sound and stayed completely still. He saw a door open a few feet away and his held his breath.

All that Leafeon could make out was the silhouette of the person. Narrowing his eyes in suspicion, the grass Pokemon slowly stood to his feet. Before he could straighten his posture though, the figure glided across the floor until he or she was standing right in front of Leafeon. The grass Pokemon froze in shock and looked up.

Now that he was right under the person, he could make out some of the features. The person, who now looked to be a woman, was glancing down at him with small, beady eyes. Leafeon shivered, unnerved by the woman's stare. Her silver hair only seemed to intensify the glare, reflecting off of the light in an unusual way.

The woman suddenly kneeled down so that she was looking him straight into his eyes. Leafeon gasped softly as he gazed upon the woman's eyes. They were completely blank. There was no emotion shining in her eyes at all. It was as though she wasn't human at all.

The sound of shuffling caused Leafeon to look around in mild fear. Although the door to whatever room he was stuck in was open, barely any light was shining through the entrance. In fact, almost the entire room was covered in darkness.

Leafeon's eyes continued to shift back and forth before a hand roughly pulled his attention back upward. The woman was scowling down at him now and the grass Pokemon couldn't stop a shiver of fear from going through his body. His left hind leg started to twinge in pain and the grass Pokemon hissed under his breath. The woman's eyes narrowed into small slits and her hand tightened on his face in response. Her nails started to dig into the skin, drawing blood.

Leafeon flinched unconsciously as the woman drew closer to him. Her warm breath mapped its way across his face. His eyes fluttered close in response, wishing the woman to get away from him. However, all he heard was a grunt.

"Such a weak Pokemon...I despise weak Pokemon...," the woman said in disgust.

The shuffling around Leafeon grew in sound and the grass Pokemon flinched involuntarily. His instincts were screaming at him to get away quickly. And so, it came as a surprise when the woman suddenly slung him across the room into the darkness. Leafeon skidded to a stop, groaning when his hind leg twinged in response. He remained on the ground for the next few seconds until the shuffling started to make its way towards him. Snapping his head up, Leafeon jumped to his feet without putting strain on his hind leg at all.

His brown eyes scanned the darkness, but he couldn't make out anything except for the beam of light emitting from the doorway. Figuring that was his only choice, Leafeon started to make his way towards the door when something slammed down in front of him. Jumping back in fright, the grass Pokemon bent his legs and narrowed his eyes. However, due to the intense darkness, his eyes couldn't pick up anything. Therefore, he had to rely solely on his sense of hearing to guide him through the room while keeping him away from whatever was slinking around in the darkness.

The shuffling picked up again and Leafeon let his instincts guide him through the darkness. Something started to swing right overhead, causing the grass Pokemon to duck in response. Taking this as a sign to escape as fast as he could, Leafeon ran towards the only exit.

He sprinted towards the door, not taking the time to conceal any of his sounds. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something slicking around in the darkness and Leafeon picked up his pace. He would rather not be attacked when he was already injured.

He heard the sound of footsteps in front of him and Leafeon slid to a stop. Looking up, the grass Pokemon cursed in his head as he saw the woman from before. She was standing right in front of the door with her arms crossed.

"Drapion, stop playing around and finish this weakling," the woman said monotonically.

Leafeon froze in horror. If there really was a Drapion in the room with him, then he was doomed. Poison types were harmful for grass type Pokemon. And given the fact that poison seemed to have a stronger effect against Leafeon which bordered on deadly, the grass Pokemon saw no reason to dilly-dally.

Leafeon twisted his head to look around the woman. The door was just few a few feet away from where he was currently standing and if he sprinted, he was guaranteed freedom. However, there was the problem of his hind leg. He was no longer as limber as he used to be prior to his injury. And unfortunately, the same could be said about his fighting power as well. If he missed his target, he was a good as dead.

Taking in a deep breath, Leafeon decided to chance it and began to run towards the exit. The woman moved to intercept him, but the grass Pokemon had other plans. Suddenly moving his body back, Leafeon started to slide in-between the woman's gaped legs. Her hands reached down to grab at him, but he luckily slid out of her reach just in time.

He stopped just short of the doorway and the grass Pokemon cheered mentally. Standing up, Leafeon started to make his way towards the door when something pierced him from behind. His eyes flew open in shock before he slowly turned his head around. Standing right behind him was Drapion. An extremely large Drapion, to be exact. Looking down slightly, the grass Pokemon saw that the poison Pokemon's stinger was embedded deep in his back. A hiss left his lips as he felt the poison from the Drapion pump into his system.

Leafeon's eyes moved back up to Drapion's eyes, which had a sinister gleam present. A shiver went through his spine before he felt the poison start to kick in. Shaking his head as his vision began to blur, the grass Pokemon stumbled. Th world around him started to spin quickly and it took everything inside of Leafeon to keep himself from throwing up on the floor. Blinking his eyes several times in order to keep himself conscious, Leafeon started to make his way over to the door.

However, someone or something got in his way and kicked him to the ground in a heap. Grunting as his side collided with the hard ground, Leafeon turned his head up to the ceiling. He stared blankly into space before his sight focused somewhat. Looking over in front of him, he could make out the form of the woman and her Drapion.

"Such a pathetic Pokemon...GRUNTS! Come in here and collect this trash to take to your boss!" the woman shouted in anger.

The sound of footsteps reverberated through Leafeon's ears loudly, causing the grass Pokemon to recoil in pain. His head was starting to throb due to all the loud noise in the room. As the noise around him grew louder, Leafeon started to feel his eyelids grow heavier. Struggling to stay awake, the grass Pokemon lifted his head up sluggishly. He could feel the pulls of unconsciousness start to sneak up on his body, slowly but surely.

As he felt his body start to shut down due to the poison, Leafeon could feel several hands pawing at his body. And because the poison had already spread to most parts of his body, Leafeon could barely put up a struggle against the people carrying him.

Shutting his eyes in exhaustion, Leafeon let himself be taken away into unconsciousness. The sounds of maniacal laughter and footsteps could be heard in the background as the grass Pokemon passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to anyone who has read this story so far. Someone had pointed out to me that this story seems kind of dark, something I didn't really realize. And so, I apologize right now since this chapter is kind of dark too. But I do promise that it will get better as the last few chapters get out. **

* * *

><p>Glaceon opened his eyes slightly as he watched yet another Pokemon become a prisoner in Team Galactic clutches. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, the ice Pokemon recognized the new Pokemon to be a Dragonite. Glaceon tilted his head slightly as he watched the struggle with hopeless eyes. The dragon Pokemon looked as though he were injured, and severely at that. Its wing was bent in an awkward position and blood caked its entire upper body.<p>

"Come on you guys! How many grunts does it take to get one Dragonite into a cage?" one of the grunts shouted.

The grunts pushed even harder to force the Dragonite into the cage until it fell inside of its prison. Quickly, the grunts closed and locked the cage before looking at their newest prize. The Dragonite banged on the cage door angrily, roaring every so often. The grunts just laughed at the dragon before walking out of the room. The door slammed loudly behind them, causing some of the other captured Pokemon in the room to jump.

Glaceon sighed and laid his head back down. He had been trapped in the room for a little over a month now. His trainer had released him a few months ago after they had met Leafoen. Overjoyed at the chance to reunite with the grass Pokemon, the cub set out to Eterna Forest. But for some reason, Team Galactic had come back. And unfortunately, they captured him, which was why he was currently stuck in a cage at Team Galactic's headquarters.

A sigh bubbled out of his chest. He missed Leafeon. The cub wished that he could be next to the grumpy grass Pokemon right about now. While Leafeon did have issues when it came to expressing his feelings, Glaceon could tell that the man generally cared for him very deeply.

The sound of shouts broke Glaceon out of his thoughts. The cub lifted his head up and watched as the door opened yet again. A few grunts walked in carrying a Pokemon. But unlike the Dragonite, this Pokemon wasn't fighting back at all.

The grunts came up to Glaceon's cage, causing the cub to back up cautiously. His cage door opened and the Pokemon was shoved inside before the door was shut again. Glaceon was forced to the back of the cage and he whimpered softly. The cage was already kind of small without the other Pokemon inside, and now it felt even smaller.

Silence floated around the room. Glaceon lifted his head slowly and inspected room. The grunts had left without a loud commotion, which was rare nowadays. The ice Pokemon then turned his attention to look at the other Pokemon beside him. His eyes widened as he took in the condition of the other occupant. Its hind leg was covered in dry blood, although it looked like the wound had reopened after being shoved in the cage. There was a large purple and black bruise on the Pokemon's back, more than likely due to some kind of poison.

Whimpering in worry, Glaceon scooted towards the bars of the cage. He looked around the room before finding the Pokemon that he needed.

"_Chansey! Chansey!"_ Glaceon whispered loudly.

Across the room, Chansey looked up in mild confusion. She stared into space for a few seconds before turning her head towards the sound. She looked up at Glaceon and smiled brightly.

"Glaceon! How are you today? She asked sweetly.

Glaceon shook his paw, waving off her question. "There's no time to talk right now. There's a Pokemon in here with me that looks to be in pretty bad condition. Can you heal him?"

Chansey tilted her head in confusion before nodding her head. "Of course I can, silly. Just wake up Alakazam so that he can teleport my healing powers to you."

Glaceon nodded in understanding before he looked towards the other side of the room. "Alakazam, are you awake?"

Alakazam slowly opened his eyes and halted his meditation. "Yes cub. What is it?"

"Do you think that you could open two portals so that Chansey can use her healing ability on the Pokemon in my cage?"

Alakazam nodded his head once before closing his eyes again. The spoons in his hand started to glow faintly before the light grew brighter. A soft buzzing noise started to sound in the background and a few seconds later, the noise doubled.

Glaceon looked around his cage before he spotted a portal right above him. He turned his attention back to Chansey and gave her the signal. Chansey smiled brightly before focusing her energy. A bright light started to surround her before she shot her hands up, sending her healing powers through the portal. Glaceon kept his eyes on the portal, sighing in relief as a small ball of energy came through. The energy enveloped the wounded Pokemon.

The Pokemon's wounds healed quickly. The large purple bruise disappeared as if it wasn't even there. The blood caking its fur vanished without a trace, leaving behind a healthy glow.

Chansey's healing power disappeared after a few seconds. Glaceon watched cautiously as the Pokemon remained unconscious. A pit of fear fell into the ice Pokemon's stomach. Swallowing deeply, Glaceon looked back at Alakazam.

"Why isn't he waking up?" the cub asked in worry.

Alakazam opened his eyes slowly, relinquishing his hold on the portals. The psychic Pokemon observed Glaceon's cage closely before humming in curiosity.

"This is most peculiar. It seems as though there is a connection between you two that needs to be reawakened," Alakazam said cryptically.

Glaceon tilted his head in confusion before looking down at the other Pokemon. He bent down and sniffed at the Pokemon's coat, reveling in the sweet smell that wafted up. He faintly recognized the scent, but he could think of it. The cub decided to see if he could recognize the Pokemon by looking at its face. Slipping around the Pokemon carefully, Glaceon peeked down at the Pokemon's face only to gasp.

"Leafeon?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there's my horrible excuse for a cliffhanger. Hopefully, the next chapter will make up for it though. **


	3. Chapter 3

Glaceon continued to stare down at Leafeon in shock. He hadn't expected to the grass Pokemon so soon, especially in these circumstances. The grass Pokemon looked exactly the same as he did one year ago. Of course, there were more stress lines across Leafeon's face, but that didn't matter right now. He slowly lifted his paw up and hesitantly brushed against Leafeon's ear, making sure that he wasn't just seeing things. In response, Leafeon twitched his ear before shying away from the cub's touch. However, he showed no signs of waking up.

Glaceon whimpered in sadness. He butted his head against Leafeon's prone body, trying to wake up the grass Pokemon. But Leafeon still didn't wake up. The cub was starting to get worried. He tried to wake up Leafeon for a few more minutes before he finally gave up. The ice Pokemon whined deep in his throat before looking towards Alakazam for help.

"Why won't he wake up? He's healed, right?" Glaceon asked the psychic Pokemon.

Alakazam hummed in mild confusion and stared up into the ice Pokemon's cage. His eyes narrowed and he tried to observe the grass Pokemon from where he was. His eyes widened slightly when he spotted something.

"There seems to be a poison running deep in his body," the psychic Pokemon said gravely.

Glaceon gasped unconsciously, huddling close to Leafeon. "But, I thought that Chansey healed him!"

"Poison can not be healed. It must either be removed or destroyed," Alakazam remarked.

Glaceon whimpered again and licked Leafeon's ear. The grass Pokemon groaned but still didn't wake up. Looking down at the other Pokemon's face, Glaceon could see that a purple tint was starting to spread across the grass Pokemon's face. Lifting his head up, he could also see other parts of Leafeon's body slowly turning purple as well.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Glaceon asked softly. "There's no way that we can rid of the poison while we're locked in here."

Alakazam nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, but if I remember correctly, there is an antidote just outside this room that should heal your friend."

Glaceon gasped. "But that would mean that we'd have to escape from here!"

"Exactly," Alakazam said.

"But you know what happens to Pokemon who try to escape! The last Pokemon that tried was killed!" Glaceon exclaimed while shivering in fear.

Alakazam lifted his hand, trying to calm the ice cub down. "That is why we need to get everyone in this room to help out. It is impossible for Team Galactic to overpower us if we have the power of every Pokemon in this room combined."

Glaceon looked around the room. He had to admit, Alakazam had a point. The entire room was full of powerful Pokemon. There were Pokemon of every race and attribute locked up in cages, ranging from fire to water to dragon. Even some Pokemon who were considered to be the best of the best, just under the legedaries of course, were locked up. And if they were able to band together, escaping would be a snap.

"Alright, let's do it. Do you think that you can open a few portals so that everyone can escape?" Glaceon asked in excitement.

Alakazam nodded his head and closed his eyes. The spoons in his hands started to glow once again before a familiar buzzing noise filled the room. Glaceon looked around and noticed that portals were starting to appear in all of the cages. The other Pokemon must have noticed too, since everyone was starting to stand up in confusion. Glaceon looked around in his cage before he saw the portal on the side of the wall. Without a moment's hesitation, Glaceon used his teeth to grab the nape of Leafeon's neck. He began to pull the grass Pokemon through the portal, tightening his grip as they fell into the portal. Seconds later, the two reappeared on the other side of their cage.

Glaceon stood up and looked around. He noticed the other Pokemon looking at him in mild curiosity. However, the fear in their eyes shined much brighter.

"_Well, it's time to change that,"_ Glaceon thought to himself.

Walking to the center of the room, Glaceon whistled, getting all the Pokemon's attention. Everyone was looking at the cub in confusion and curiosity.

"Hey Glaceon! What are you doing out there?" Magmortar asked in worry.

The entire room filled with the sound of rumbling. The other Pokemon were wondering the exact same thing. Glaceon opened his mouth to speak, but the noise in the room was too loud for him to talk. He opened his mouth again, but the noise didn't seem to go down. Huffing in annoyance, Glaceon growled loudly.

The room quieted down relatively quickly. Glaceon smiled gratefully. "Thank you everyone. And to answer your question Magmortar, I'm out here because I'm planning on escaping today," Glaceon explained.

A loud gasp went through the room. "What? Are you crazy Glaceon? Team Galactic will kill you!" Flygon shouted.

Glaceon nodded his head in understanding. "I understand that, but I have to. You see, my best friend is dying right now," Glaceon said while pointing towards Leafeon. "He has a powerful poison in his system right now and if I don't get the antidote in time, he could die."

Silent rang through the room before the sound of talking Pokemon filled the room. "Well, at least let us help you Glaceon!" Chansey shouted.

Glaceon smiled brightly and nodded his head. "Of course. The more Pokemon we have on our side, the better."

The entire room cheered in agreement before moving towards the portals in their cages. They all were familiar with Alakazam's portals and how they worked. They stepped through the portals and they were teleported to the other side of their cages. The center of the room soon filled with several Pokemon who were preparing themselves for the upcoming battle.

Glaceon smiled slightly before looking at Alakazam. "You can close the portals now, Alakazam. We're waiting for you," Glaceon said.

Alakazam nodded his head once before closing off all of the portals except for the portals inside and outside of his cage. He opened his eyes slowly before standing up. Glaceon and the other Pokemon watched as Alakazam went through the portal. Seconds later, Alakazam appeared in front of them. Everyone then turned their attention to Glaceon. The ice Pokemon's eyes widened in surprise.

"Why are you all looking at me?" Glaceon asked in shock.

"It was your idea to break out. So you're the leader in this operation," Magmortar said obviously.

Glaceon snapped his head towards Alakazam in shock. The psychic Pokemon patted Glaceon on his head.

"Don't worry cub. You can lead everyone. I'll be right here beside you," Alakazam said.

Glaceon nodded his head slowly before gulping. He was slightly worried about potentially leading everyone to their deaths. But he had to push that thought down. He couldn't let everyone down, not when they were counting on him.

Taking a deep breath, Glaceon nodded his head. "Alright. Here's what we're going to do…"


	4. Chapter 4

"Now, does everyone understand that plan? We all split up into groups throughout the headquarters and defeat as many Galactic members as we can. Any other Pokemon that are trapped are to be freed. If you run into of the commanders or worse, Cyrus, than either flee and get back up, or battle. But everyone must strive for an exit," Glaceon commanded.

The Pokemon in the room nodded their heads in agreement. Glaceon took in a deep breath, trying to calm down his beating heart. It was now or never. They needed to escape today. He moved towards the door and turned around so that everyone in the room could see him.

"Alright everyone. We need to get into groups of five or six. Make sure that there is someone who has healing powers in your groups. I also want there to be a variety of powers within a group, meaning that there can't be two of the same type in a group. We need to counterbalance each other's weaknesses as best as we can," Glaceon said.

His eyes scanned the room and everyone soon started to bustle around the room, getting themselves into groups. Glaceon walked back over to Leafeon and grabbed him by the back of his neck. He pulled the grass Pokemon towards the door and placed him down once they were a few feet away. He didn't want Leafeon to get caught up in the chaos in the room. He also didn't want anybody to claim the grass Pokemon as a part in their group.

He looked around the room and waved Alakazam towards him. The psychic Pokemon nodded his head and grabbed onto some Pokemon's hand before walking towards the ice cub. Glaceon looked up at the dragon Pokemon that Alakazam brought over. It was the same Dragonite that had been forced into the cage just a few hours ago. It's wings still looked pretty bad, although most of the blood had been cleaned up and some of the skin had been mended.

"Is he in our group?" Glaceon asked.

Alakazam nodded his head. "Yes. Dragonite happens to be a friend of mine, since we both are owned by the same trainer. He would offer great power to our group, so I believe that it's essential that we bring him along," the psychic Pokemon explained.

The ice Pokemon nodded his head and gazed around at his group. Two of the four Pokemon were injured in some way. That would mean that all the battles would have to be left up to Alakazam and himself, which could pose a problem. While the both of them were pretty strong, they wouldn't stand a chance against all the grunts and commanders in the headquarters.

"Glaceon! Can I join your group?"

Glaceon snapped his head up and looked at Chansey in surprise before nodding his head rapidly. Chansey's healing powers would be extremely helpful in the group. Chansey smiled brightly and stood by them. Glaceon watched as the last of the Pokemon in the room organized themselves until complete silence floated around the room.

Glaceon looked around the room. "Is everyone ready? If not, now is the time to say so," Glaceon warned.

Nobody said anything. Glaceon turned towards Alakazam and nodded his head towards the door. The psychic Pokemon understood and lifted one of his hands towards the door. The lock clicked loudly before the large door creaked open. Almost immediately after the door open, a screeching alarm rang through the headquarters. All of the Pokemon jumped in shock, looking around the room in fear. Glaceon cursed mentally before turning towards everyone.

"Okay everyone, it looks like opening the door triggered the alarm system. We need to escape now or we'll be trapped here forever! Let's go!" Glaceon shouted.

All of the Pokemon barreled out of the room, tripping over each other while trying desperately to stay together with their groups. Glaceon and his group let everyone else get out first so that they didn't run the risk of hurting Dragonite and Leafeon more than they already were.

Once the room was completely empty, Glaceon walked over to the entrance of the door. He stuck his head out, looking both ways in the hallway. The hallway was lit in an eerie shade and it was mysteriously silent, save for the blaring alarm. The ice Pokemon picked Leafeon up by the neck and he turned towards the Pokemon in the room. Glaceon signaled his group to leave the room and he watched as everyone ran past him.

"Which way do we go?" Dragonite asked as he looked left and right.

The sound of footsteps echoed through the hall and all the Pokemon looked to their right. An crowd of Galactic grunts were running towards them, causing everyone to freak out. Glaceon and Alakazam immediately moved in front of Chansey and Dragonite. The ice Pokemon placed Leafeon down behind him before focusing his attention on Team Galactic. The crowd looked pretty big, somewhere between twenty to thirty grunts.

Glaceon opened his mouth and unleashed his Ice Beam. He aimed his attack right at the floor, which froze over smoothly. In the meantime, Alakazam erected a large portal that would link with the outside of the building. The grunts gasped before they slipped on the ice, sliding right into Alakazam's portal. The screams of the grunts could still be heard through the portal. Every grunt suffered the same fate and after a while, the hall was completely silent.

Glaceon turned away and picked Leafeon back up in his mouth. He began walking in the other direction and the other Pokemon soon followed behind. They ran down the hall as fast as they could, keeping their ears open for any more grunts. They soon came to a crossroads and all four Pokemon came to a stop. Glaceon placed Leafeon down on the ground again before looking over to Alakazam.

"Which direction should we go to?" Glaceon asked.

Alakazam dazed down each hallway before pointing forward. "I sense an immense amount of energy coming from up ahead. And based on that, I can deduce that Cyrus is more than likely at the end of that hall."

"And why exactly would we want to go _towards _Cyrus?" Chansey asked incredulously.

"Because there is probably a direct exit from where he is stationed," Alakazam pointed out.

Glaceon nodded his eyes and let his eyes move to each of the other Pokemon. "But first we need to find some way to heal Dragonite and Leafeon. I'm not sure how long either of them will last," Glaceon said.

Alakazam nodded in agreement before pointing to the hall on their right. "If memory serves me correctly, there should be an infirmary down this hall."

Everyone started to make their way to their right when they froze. A series of shouts were ringing from each hall. Glaceon looked around and gasped in horror. From all four halls, grunts were running right towards them. There didn't seem to be an exit either; the only way out was to go through one of the four halls. Chansey whimpered in fright and hid behind Dragonite, who hissed in pain.

"Alakazam, what do we do?" Glaceon asked in worry.

Alakazam gazed down each hall. The grunts were getting closer by the second and there seemed to be an endless number of them coming. Lifting his hands up, the psychic Pokemon charged up his power as quickly as he could. While he did this, Glaceon was busy assess the how far all of the grunts were from them. Glaceon growled and attacked the floor with Ice Beam. The floor froze over quickly just as it had in the other hall and Glaceon quickly moved to the other three halls to do the same.

"_This should save us a few minutes or so," _Glaceon thought to himself as he let loose another Ice Beam.

He heard the grunts slipping on the ice and Glaceon cheered mentally. He pushed his excitement down quickly though and moved to secure the other halls. The grunts fell down as their feet meet slipped on the ice. The grunts behind them stopped and looked down at their comrades in shock. They looked up at Glaceon and glared at the ice Pokemon in anger before pulling out their Pokeballs.

Glaceon's eyes grew wide as several Pokeballs flew towards him. He jumped back, gasped as they all opened in front of him. Several Pokemon appeared around him, ranging from Glameows to Golbats. The ice Pokemon backed up slowly until he was in the center of the crossway. Alakazam, Chansey, and Dragonite all moved towards him as well. They were soon surrounded on all sides by Team Galactic's Pokemon.

"I hope you have a plan Alakazam, because it would be very helpful right now," Glaceon said in trepidation.

Alakazam hummed and his spoons flashed brightly. All the Pokemon around them flinched back in shock, looking away from the bright light. Glaceon watched with rapt awe as the floor underneath them disappeared and was soon replaced by a large portal. All five Pokemon slipped through the portal and Alakazam made sure to quickly seal off the entrance to the portal so that the other Pokemon couldn't follow behind them.

Alakazam, Glaceon, Dragonite, Chansey, and Leafeon all fell through the ceiling of a random room. Glaceon grunted in pain as he fell on his back and he looked up. His eyes widened in horror and he cursed softly. He quickly rolled out of the way as Dragonite and Chansey fell down towards him. The two Pokemon crashed to the floor in a heap beside him. Glaceon looked over to the two Pokemon and he sighed before grunting yet again. A sudden weight fell on top of him, cause the cub to hit his head against the floor.

Looking up, Glaceon saw Leafeon's prone body laying on top of him. The ice Pokemon sighed in relief before slumping to the ground. Looking around the room, the ice Pokemon noticed that they were in some sort of control room.

"Where are we?" Chansey asked in awe.

"We are currently in Cyrus' control room," Alakazam said.

"WHAT?" Glaceon, Chansey, and Dragonite shouted in horror.

Alakazam held up one of his hands. "Don't worry. He is currently in another control room. He shouldn't be back for a few minutes or so."

"Well, what are we going to do in a few minutes? And why are we even in here?" Glaceon shouted.

Alakazam walked over to the large desk in the center of the room and opened one of the drawers. "Because this is the room where Cyrus keeps the items that they strip us of when they capture us."

Alakazam pulled out several Pecha and Sitrus berries from the drawer and rolled them towards Glaceon, who caught them with ease. The ice Pokemon immediately started to crush the berries, getting them small enough so that it would be easier for Leafeon to swallow. He spread the juice from the Pecha berries on Leafeon's back, rubbing in the medicine deep into the grass Pokemon's fur. He picked up a few chunks of the Pecha berry and slipped them into Leafeon's mouth, who unconsciously started to chew his mouth.

The purple shade that had started to take over Leafeon's body slowed its progress to a stop before the color started to recede. In its place, Leafeon's natural tan shade started to appear. The tension in Leafeon's entire body eased out until the grass Pokemon was completely relaxed. A sigh of relief left Glaceon's lips and he passed the Sitrus berries over to Dragonite, who ate a good portion of them. His mangled wing started to heal itself and the bruises on his skin healed at once.

Glaceon noticed that Leafeon was still asleep, although the grass Pokemon looked much healthier than he had before. He smiled and nuzzled his snout in the Pokemon's neck. Dragonite, Chansey, and Alakazam moved over to where he was and patted him on the head. Glaceon purred in contentment.

The peaceful mood was suddenly broken when the door slammed open. Everyone snapped their heads and tension settled back into the room. Cyrus was standing in the doorway, his eyebrows raised slightly. After a few seconds, a stoic expression came onto his face and he entered the room. The door slammed shut behind him and all the Pokemon in the room jumped. They all backed up instinctively.

"Well, it would appear that I have found the escaped prisoners," Cyrus said monotonously.

Glaceon felt a shiver go through his body as he looked at the man. He had only seen Cyrus once or twice since he had been here. Those glimpses of the man hadn't revealed anything about his power and Glaceon had questioned whether was strong or not. However, now he sensed something dark about the man. It was as though there was a dark presence controlling him.

"Such weak Pokemon….you will serve no purpose in my purpose for a new world. Therefore, you must be eradicated," Cyrus remarked while pulling out one of this Pokeballs.

Cyrus threw the Pokeball in the air and it spun in the air before opening. A Gyarados appeared right in front of the other Pokemon and they backed up instinctively. The Gyarados was staring evilly at all five Pokemon before it snapped its teeth. Chansey jumped back and held onto Dragonite's arm tightly.

"What do we do now?" Chansey asked fearfully.

Dragonite stepped forward and flapped its wings. "I'll handle this."

Glaceon, Alakazam, and Chansey all stepped back and let Dragonite prepare himself for the battle. Dragonite snapped its wings loudly, trying to intimidate his opponent. Both Pokemon stared at each other and the tension in the room mounted to a dangerous level. Finally, the Gyarados grew tired of waiting and it moved quickly towards Dragonite. The dragon Pokemon made no move to dodge the water Pokemon's attack.

"Dragonite!" Alakazam shouted in horror.

Dragonite narrowed his eyes and bent down. He curled his hand into a ball and pulled it back slowly. A few sparks popped around his hand before a steady electric current ran through his hand. Once the Gyarados was within range, he sent his Thunder Punch right for the water dragon's head. The water Pokemon gasped loudly before it came into contact with the lighting attack. The current transferred into his body and its body seized in pain before falling to the ground. It was instantly knocked out, its body still trembling due to the near electrocution.

Dragonite turned towards the other Pokemon and gave them a large smile. However, they weren't jumping up and down in joy. Instead, they were all pointing behind him.

"Dragonite, behind you!" Glaceon shouted in horror.

The dragon Pokemon turned around and jumped out of the way when an Ice Beam came towards him. However, the ice attack grazed his wing, causing him to fall to the ground in pain. The cold ice froze his entire left wing to the bone, making it nearly impossible to move. The ice eventually touched the area where he had been attacked previously and he hissed loudly.

Glaceon ran over to Dragonite quickly. "Are you alright Dragonite?"

Dragonite hissed and shook his head. "I don't think so. I'm weak to ice attacks and I think that the Ice Beam hit my old wound. I can't fight anymore."

Chansey ran over and began inspecting Dragonite's wounds. She tried chipping off the ice, only to have the dragon Pokemon move away quickly. Glaceon narrowed its eyes before looking over at the other ice Pokemon across the room. Weavile was smirking widely, openly mocking the two Pokemon. Weavile held his hand out, signaling the cub to come and attack him. Glaceon narrowed his eyes before walking out to the center of the room. Chansey gasped before trying to grab hold of Glaceon. The cub just brushed off her hand and he looked back at the healer.

"Let me take on Weavile," Glaceon growled out before glaring at the other ice Pokemon.

Weavile laughed and bared its claws. "Well then cub, come get me if you can!"

Glaceon growled and charged towards Weavile. The cub jumped into the air and used his Ice Beam. However, Weavile was too fast and he dodged the attack without breaking a sweat. He scaled up the wall and jumped off, slashing his claws at the cub. Glaceon quickly used Protect, which momentarily protected him from Weavile's claws. Both ice Pokemon landed on the ground and Glaceon ran towards Weavile again. He let out a series of Ice Beams, all of them aiming in random directions so that Weavile couldn't predict the attacks. However, the other ice Pokemon seemed to be too quick for him to catch. Glaceon ceased his attacks and scowled.

Weavile stood at the opposite side of the room with a mocking smile on his face. "What a cute move that was. Now let me show you how a real Pokemon fights."

Weavile disappeared, causing Leafeon to freeze in fear. The cub looked around quickly, trying to find Weavile. The sound of quick footsteps was Glaceon's only hint before he was thrown back by Weavile's Dark Pulse. He crashed into the wall, which nearly knocked him unconscious. His head was rattling loudly and he could feel his vision start to waver. He cracked open his eyes in time to see Weavile running towards him, his sharp claws gleaming in the light. The smirk on Weavile's face never left as he grew closer. Glaceon shut his eyes, readying himself for the attack when he heard someone come up in front of him. Seconds later, the sound of a groan was heard followed by someone falling to the ground.

"Leafeon?"

Glaceon snapped his eyes open when he heard Leafeon's name. He looked up at Leafeon, who was standing over him. Tears came to the ice cub's face as he took in the form of his friend. Leafeon looked exactly the same as he had a year ago. The only difference was the tense anger pumping through the grass Pokemon's veins. Leafeon was watching Weavile closely, who was lying on the ground. The ice Pokemon was clutching at his stomach while he glared at Leafeon.

"Nobody will lay a finger on my cub," Leafeon said darkly.

Glaceon gasped softly, smiling in spite of his injuries. Leafeon glanced back at the cub and gave him an encouraging smile before turning his focus back on Weavile. Bending his knees, Leafeon turned his head at an angle to the left. At once, he brought his head down, sending out several Razor Leaves towards Weavile.

The ice Pokemon picked himself up and began dodging the grass Pokemon's attacks. However, due to the injury on its side, his speed was drastically cut. One of the Razor Leaves slashed right across his face, causing him to fall to the ground. Leafeon used that moment to charge right towards Weavile. He jumped in the air and fell right towards the ice Pokemon. The leaf on the top of his started to glow before it sharpened to a point. Leafeon brought down the right on Weavile's chest. The ice Pokemon arched in pain before slumping to the ground in defeat. Chansey and Dragonite cheered while Alakazam watched silently.

Cyrus growled under his breath and called back his Weavile. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his last Pokeball. "My last Pokemon…"

Throwing the Pokeball in the air, his Houndoom appeared in front of him. "Do not disappoint me," Cyrus said in mild anger.

Houndoom growled and crouched to the ground before immediately unleashing his Flamethrower. Leafeon gasped before quickly moving out of the way. He hissed as he felt the heat of the Flamethrower from where he was. He heard someone come up beside him and he looked over only to gasp. Glaceon was standing beside him with a determined expression on his face. However, the ice Pokemon was slightly off balance since his head had crashed against the wall.

"Cub, what are you doing? You're weak to fire!" Leafeon exclaimed.

Glaceon rolled his eyes at the grass Pokemon. "You are too. And judging by how strong Houndoom's Flamethrower is, you're going to need all the help you can get."

Houndoom chuckled as he heard the conversation before he ran towards Leafeon. The grass Pokemon sent several Razor Leaves towards the fire Pokemon, only to watch in horror as the leaves burned on impact. Houndoom tackled Leafeon to the ground, reveling in the scream that emitted from Leafeon. At once, burns started to line the grass Pokemon's arms and smoke was emitting from his fur.

Glaceon yelped in shock before he glared. Tensing his body, Glaceon charged at Houndoom. The ice Pokemon attacked the fire Pokemon using Giga Impact. Glaceon hissed as his skin started to burn but he pushed back the pain. Houndoom was sent flying towards the wall, but he dived to the floor and skidded to a stop. Growling in anger, Houndoom howled loudly before using Flamethrower again. The cub tried to move out of the way, but found his body still weak from Giga Impact. His eyes widened as he watched the fire grow closer to him. Glaceon screamed loudly as he was burned across his face.

The cub collapsed to the ground, clutching at his face in pain. Glaceon was whimpering loudly and trembling. Tears started to prickle at the sides of his eyes and his head was beginning to throb. The throbbing grew exponentially until he soon lost consciousness. Leafeon watched helplessly as the cub fell unconscious a few feet away from where he was. Shaking in anger, the grass Pokemon stood up and stalked towards Houndoom. His legs were shaking slightly, but the anger inside of him pushed back the pain.

Snarling in outrage, Leafeon began to charge up his Solar Beam. The light in the room funneled down towards his head, where he collected all the energy so far. A small ball of light generated in front of him and it steadily grew larger as he collected more energy. Deep in his heart, he hoped that he still had enough power to at least send the Houndoom flying across the room. He was well aware of his obvious disadvantage.

Houndoom laughed darkly before running towards Leafeon. The Pokemon were amusing to him, but now he was finished playing around with his prey. It was time to finish the battle. He opened his mouth, ready to use his Flamethrower attack on the grass Pokemon when Alakazam intercepted him. The psychic Pokemon used his powers to stop Houndoom right in his spot.

"Hurry up and charge up your Solar Beam, Leafeon!" Alakazam shouted.

Leafeon nodded his head, concentrating harder to draw more energy from around the room. The ball of light grew larger in front of him until it was the size of his entire body. He was shaking slightly as he added more money to the blast. Beside him, he saw Dragonite and Chansey walk up. Dragonite began charging his Hyper Beam while Chansey pulled out her egg. All three Pokemon were panting harshly as they poured all of their energy into their attacks. Glaring at Houndoom, Leafeon aimed his Solar Beam right for the fire Pokemon. Right behind his attack, Dragonite aimed his Hyper Beam while Chansey threw her Lucky Egg. The three attacks hit the Houndoom right in his chest, sending him flying towards Cyrus.

Cyrus and Houndoom hit the wall, making a huge hole in the process. Everyone stared at the hole in shock before they looked at each other.

"It won't be long before they wake up. We need to get moving now," Leafeon said stiffly.

Everyone nodded their heads and looked around the room. Alakazam noticed a large red button on the center of the desk. He ran over to the desk and climbed up to the desk. Smacking his hand down on the button, all four Pokemon jumped as they heard something rumbling in the room. In a corner of the room, the floor pulled back to reveal a teleportation pad. Leafeon walked up to the pad slowly before a sense of recognition went through his body.

He recognized the technology of the pad. He vaguely remembered using one when he was still traveling with his old trainer. Looking back at the other Pokemon, he signaled them to follow close behind. He stepped onto the pad and a sense of weightlessness went through his body before he teleported out of the room. A few seconds later, he reappeared in a warehouse of some kind. He quickly stepped off of the pad and waited for everyone to appear.

Seconds later, Alakazam, Dragonite, and Chansey appeared one by one. They all looked around the warehouse in suspicion before Chansey jumped up and down in excitement.

"I know where we are! We're in the warehouse outside of the headquarters! We're free!" Chansey shouted happily.

Leafeon widened his eyes and watched as Chansey went to the entrance of the warehouse. She opened the door and light poured into the dark warehouse. Everyone covered their eyes to block out the bright light before they walked forward. Everyone walked outside and they looked around slowly. They were in a city, a large city at that. A few yards away, there was a Pokemon Center and right beside it was a large building that was larger than any of the other buildings in the city. They could also see a Pokemon Gym to their right.

"Where are we?" Alakazam asked.

"I think this is Veilstone City," Dragonite remarked absently.

Leafeon felt his eyes widen in horror. He couldn't believe that he was in Veilstone City. That was probably about a week or so from Eterna Forest. And for a Pokemon, it was longer than that. It would take him forever to get back home. Tears of frustration started to come to his eyes and he placed the cub down on the ground.

"Well, it was fun meeting you all! Well, not exactly fun in the circumstances that we had, but still fun nonetheless! I have to get back home though. Bye!" Chansey shouted before running off towards the Pokemon Center.

Alakazam chuckled under his breath before turning towards Dragonite and Leafeon. "We should be going as well. Thank you for helping us out, Leafeon," Alakazam said in gratitude.

Leafeon nodded his head and smiled back grimly. "Thank you for taking care of my cub."

"If anything, he was the one taking care of us. You have yourself a strong and loyal cub right there," Alakazam pointed out.

Leafeon nodded his head. Alakazam leaned down and shook the grass Pokemon's paw. Dragonite reached down and patted Leafeon on his head. They psychic Pokemon stood back and lifted up his spoons. "Hopefully, we'll meet each other again in the future."

"I count on it," Leafeon said.

Alakazam smiled and summoned a portal in front of himself. The psychic Pokemon looked back at Dragonite and the dragon Pokemon walked up the portal. The two Pokemon waved at Leafeon, who smiled and waved back. The grass Pokemon watched as Dragonite and Alakazam disappeared through the portal.

The grass Pokemon looked down at Glaceon and sighed. He wasn't sure where the both of them would go off to now. Eterna City was too far for either of them to walk, especially with the cub's injuries. That would mean that the both of them would have to find a home somewhere in Veilstone. Picking Glaceon up by his neck, Leafeon made his way towards the Pokemon Center, the only building that brought back a sense of nostalgia. Perhaps Chansey would be willing to convince Nurse Joy into letting them stay there for a while.


	5. Epilogue

A/N:** This is the epilogue to Crystal Blossoms. **

"Leafeon, can we go now?" Glaceon asked impatiently.

"Wait for a couple more minutes cub. I still need to put the medicine on the rest of your burns," Leafeon responded.

The cub sighed in aggravation before settling down. Leafeon just ignored the ice Pokemon and dipped one of his paws in the burn potion that Chansey had loaned to him. Lifting his paw up, the grass Pokemon softly rubbed the medicine onto the burns on Glaceon's face. The cub hissed in pain, flinching away slightly. Leafeon frowned slightly but continued to rub the medicine in.

After the battle at the headquarters about three months ago, Leafeon had practically raced to the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy and Chansey quickly took his cub to the back, trying to heal him as best as they could. Most of his major injuries were healed, although the burn marks were still present on his face. But by now, they were slowly healing and becoming scars.

Leafeon sighed in regret as he continued to rub in the medicine. His cub shouldn't have gone through something like that. And now, he would live with the scars for the rest of his life. But there was no point in dwelling in something that was in the past. What was done, was done. Leafeon dipped his paw back into the medicine and rubbed the rest of the burns.

"Alright cub, we're done. We can go to the gym now," Leafeon said.

Glaceon jumped up and ran out from the hole that they were staying in. Leafeon followed close behind and gazed around the shipyard. At first, the grass Pokemon had felt apprehensive about staying so close to the warehouse where Team Galactic kept their supplies. Of course though, there wasn't any room in the Pokemon Center and there wasn't anywhere else for them to go without the fear of being captured. So they had no real choice in the matter. Luckily, no humans went to the shipyard and most of the Pokemon that came there never found their home.

The two walked out of the shipyard and quickly crossed the street to the other side. Once they were on the other side, they started running down the sidewalk towards the gym. The trainers who lived in Veilstone City moved out of the way when they saw the two Pokemon running down the street. Nobody made a move to try and capture the two wild Pokemon, something that Leafeon was grateful for. The grass Pokemon had made sure that everyone in the city knew that Glaceon was his cub and that anyone trying to capture him would face his wrath.

They eventually reached the Game Corner and Leafeon suddenly grabbed Glaceon's neck, pulling to cub back. The ice Pokemon stumbled back, yelping loudly. Leafeon continued to pull Glaceon back until they were in a secluded alley. He dropped the cub from his mouth onto the ground.

Glaceon jumped up and turned around quickly, his face becoming purple in anger. "What is up with you?"

Leafeon held a paw up to his mouth, signaling the cub to be quiet. However, this only caused Glaceon to grow angrier. The ice Pokemon was about to rip himself away from Leafeon when he heard shouts. He turned his head towards the entrance of the alleyway and he froze.

There were a two Team Galactic grunts who were loitering around in front of the Game Corner. They were whispering to themselves before they started shouting again.

"You dummy! It's your fault that we got kicked out of the Game Corner!" one of the grunts shouted in anger.

The other grunt scoffed and shoved his partner away. "No, it's your fault! And now because of you, Master Cyrus will surely punish us!"

Both grunts stopped dead before shivering in fear. They looked around the area to make sure that nobody was nearby when one of the grunts froze. Leafeon gasped when he realized that he was staring right at him. Leafeon grabbed onto Glaceon and began dragging him towards the other side of the alley. The grunt tapped his partner on the shoulder and pointed towards the two Pokemon running away from them.

The two grunts shouted and threw their Pokeballs into the air. The Pokeballs opened, revealing a Glameow and a Croagunk. The two Pokemon rushed down the hall while the two grunts ran off in another direction. Leafeon looked over his shoulder at the two Pokemon and he skidded to a stop.

"Keep running cub! I'll handle these two!" Leafeon shouted at Glaceon.

The ice Pokemon looked at Leafeon in worry before he hesitantly ran further down the alleyway. He choked back a sob, silently praying for his friend.

Meanwhile, Leafeon glared at Glameow and Croagunk. The grass Pokemon slowly moved closer towards the normal Pokemon, placing a little bit more distance between the poison Pokemon and himself. He heard the two Galactic Pokemon chuckle evilly but Leafeon brushed it off.

Taking in a deep breath, Leafeon crouched down towards the ground before slashing his head to the side, sending out several Razor Leaves towards the two Pokemon. The Croagunks dodged the attack quickly, but the Glameow wasn't as lucky. The cat was slashed by the leaves, causing her to fall to the ground in pain.

Leafeon turned his attention towards Croagunk, who was hanging off of the ledge of a roof. The poison Pokemon released his grip from the roof and fell right towards Leafeon. His hand started glowing a bright purple and the poison Pokemon started smirking widely. Pulling back his fist, Croagunk aimed its Poison Jab right for Leafeon's head. Leafeon growled and narrowed his eyes.

"Alakazam, use Psychic!"

Leafeon felt his fur stand on end and he peeked over his shoulder only to curse. He quickly ducked to the ground, flattening his ears so that they covered his head. A blast of energy flew overtop of his head and hit Croagunk right in the chest. Leafeon lifted his head in time to see Croagunk fall back in pain. The poison Pokemon gripped its chest tightly, hissing loudly.

Jumping up, Leafeon quickly used his powers to extend the leaf on his head. He charged towards Croagunk and slashed the poison Pokemon using his Leaf Blade. The poison Pokemon groaned loudly in pain before fainting. Leafeon gazed over towards Glameow, who was also passed out.

Sighing in mild exhaustion, Leafeon glanced over at the newcomer who joined the fight. His eyes widened in shock before he felt tears start to come to his face. His legs started to shake slightly as he slowly walked over to Alakazam. The psychic Pokemon looked down at him with a gentle smile.

"I see that you're still here," Alakazam pointed out.

Leafeon nodded his head, giving Alakazam a bright smile. The psychic Pokemon held out his hands, letting the grass Pokemon run into his arms. The two hugged each other and basked in the moment before a loud scream echoed through the alley.

The two Pokemon separated and Leafeon widened his eyes. "That sounded like the cub! Come on Alakazam!" Leafeon shouted before sprinting down the alley.

The two Pokemon moved through the alley as fast as they could with Alakazam's trainer following close behind. Up ahead, Leafeon saw a split in the path. All three came to a stop and looked both ways.

Alakazam pointed towards the left. "I sense a large amount of power coming from down that way," the psychic Pokemon said gravely.

Leafeon nodded his head. "I do too. I can also smell he cub's scent down there."

Looking at each other in understanding, both Pokemon ran down the alleyway. They kept their eyes and ears open, looking for any type of suspicious movement. As they continued to run down the alleyway, another ear-shattering scream filled the air. Leafeon gasped loudly before running faster.

A opening could been seen from up ahead and they picked up their speed. Leafeon skidded to a stop and he froze in horror. Cyrus and his commanders were standing in the opening with Glaceon at their feet. The ice Pokemon was breathing harshly, his eyes dulling slightly in the light. There were several bruises lining the cub's body and some of them were already turning purple and blue.

A blinding anger filled Leafeon's heart before he rushed towards Cyrus. He bared his teeth and jumped into the air. Cyrus just narrowed his eyes before tilting his head up slightly. Leafeon gasped as he came into contact with a barrier. Suddenly, he was thrown back to where Alakazam and his trainer were standing. Luckily, the psychic Pokemon caught him before he fell head first on the pavement.

Alakazam set Leafeon down gently but kept his psychic hold around him. "You need to calm down Leafeon. Rushing blindly into battle will just make things worse!"

Leafeon scowled at Alakazam. "How can you say that? Those bastards have _my _cub! They dared to hurt him! How can you just stand here while he's dying?" Leafeon shouted in outrage.

Alakazam growled and tightened his grip on Leafeon. The grass Pokemon gasped in surprise but kept glaring at the psychic Pokemon. "I never said that we would just watch Glaceon die. But we need to assess the situation before rushing into battle. Is that understood?"

Leafeon continued glowering at his friend before he reluctantly nodded his head. The grass Pokemon tried breathing deeply, relaxing his body somewhat. Alakazam seemed to breathe a sigh of relief before he turned towards his trainer. He quickly relayed the situation to his trainer using telepathy and she nodded her head. She stepped towards Cyrus and the commanders, giving them all a glare.

"What are you all doing here? And why have you kidnapped an innocent Pokemon?" the trainer asked in disgust.

Mars laughed loudly and stepped forward. "Oh, you disillusioned child. This Pokemon is extremely rare and we must have all rare Pokemon! In fact, those Pokemon standing right next to you seem to be pretty rare as well. Although they look mighty familiar…"

Beside her, Jupiter and Saturn rolled their eyes. "That's because they're the same Pokemon that we stole a few months, Mars," Jupiter said matter-of-factly.

"Well then, we should capture them!" Mars shouted before stepping forward.

Cyrus cleared his throat before pulling Mars back. The commander looked back at Cyrus in shock before shuffling out of the way. The man glared at the trainer for a few seconds before focusing his gaze on Leafeon.

"I see you're still around. Well, it is no matter. It will save me the trouble of having to seek you out later in order to dispose of you," Cyrus said while pulling out his Pokeball.

Alakazam's trainer stepped in front of Leafeon protectively. "Not if I have anything to say about it!" she shouted.

Cyrus let the smallest of smirks come across his face before throwing his Pokeball into the air. Everyone's eyes followed the Pokeball and watched with bated breath as the Pokemon inside popped out. Leafeon growled loudly as he recognized the Pokemon in front of him.

Weavile was smirking evilly, chuckling at the Pokemon in front of him. "Well, well. Look who it is."

Leafeon held back his anger, choosing instead to glare at the ice Pokemon. Beside him, he saw Alakazam gripping onto his spoons tightly. The grass Pokemon released a deep breath before narrowing his eyes. He saw Cyrus moving a hand to his pocket before pulling out a second Pokeball. Leafeon's eyes widened slightly as he saw the man release his second Pokemon.

Leafeon's heart nearly stopped. His eyes were locked with Houndoom. The fire Pokemon was staring into the grass Pokemon's eyes, causing a fire to burn deep inside of him. Unlike Weavile though, the fire Pokemon didn't look smug. Instead, he just looked calm. Leafeon felt anger shoot through his body and he gritted his teeth.

"Alakazam, I hope your planning something. Because in the next five seconds, I'm not going to be able to control my anger anymore," Leafeon growled out menacingly.

Without hesitation, Alakazam used his psychic powers to take control of Leafeon's limbs so that the grass Pokemon wouldn't rush into battle rashly. Alakazam moved his head towards his trainer, who nodded her head in understanding.

"Alakazam, you and Leafeon can handle this battle, right?" the trainer asked.

Alakazam nodded his head and looked down at Leafeon. The grass Pokemon nodded his head as best as he could under the psychic Pokemon's hold. He moved his eyes back to Weavile and Houndoom, who were both watching them closely.

"Leafeon, I recommend taking down Weavile first. While he is considerably weaker than Houndoom, he is much more agile, which makes him deadlier in the long run. Is that alright with you?" Alakazam whispered to Leafeon.

The grass Pokemon grunted in understanding. Alakazam released the bonds holding back Leafeon and the grass Pokemon sighed in relief. In a split second though, he composed himself and glared at Cyrus' Pokemon.

All four Pokemon were staring at each other, none of them making a move. Leafeon narrowed his eyes at Weavile before he gazed over towards Houndoom, who was growling softly. Leafeon settled his eyes back on Weavile and sneered at the ice Pokemon.

Alakazam watched Cyrus' every move, waiting for the moment when the man would command his Pokemon to attack. When he saw the Galactic leader's hand twitch slightly, Alakazam narrowed his eyes.

At once, Weavile and Houndoom jumped towards them. Alakazam cursed under his breath and erected Protect quickly. Both Team Galactic Pokemon hissed as they came into contact with the force field, which forced them back several feet. There were a few abrasions on their body due to the intensity of the shield, but nothing that would put their lives in danger.

Houndoom growled loudly before roaring towards the sky. He opened his mouth wide, unleashing his Flamethrower. Alakazam grunted as the power behind the attack nearly shattered his concentration. However, he was able to keep Protect up for a little bit longer, keeping the shield up for most of the fire Pokemon's attack.

Weavile crouched down and ran towards Leafeon, who was standing just outside of Protect's reach. The grass Pokemon flinched in slight surprise before narrowing his eyes. He jumped into the air, barely dodging Weavile's Ice Beam. He flipped in mid-air, letting out a Razor Leaf. The spare leaf spun quickly towards Weavile's head and Leafeon prayed mentally.

His prayers weren't heard though. Weavile looked up suddenly and disappeared without a trace. Leafeon fell to the ground and cursed. The situation just turned bad, similar to what had occurred at Team Galatic's headquarters.

The sound of quick footsteps were his only warning before Leafeon was slashed to the ground. The grass Pokemon hissed as he felt something cut deep into his back. Clenching his eyes shut at the intense pain, Leafeon whimpered softly.

"Such a pathetic Pokemon," Cyrus whispered to himself.

Leafeon's ear twitched as he heard the statement and he growled. He was not useless. There was worth to his name and one way or another, he would prove that. He would prove that to Team Galactic, their Pokemon, and his cub. He wasn't useless.

A sadistic laugh filled his ears and Leafeon lifted his head up slightly. His eyes fluttered open and he saw the blurry figure of Weavile standing over him. The ice Pokemon was smirking down at him, a sharp gleam in his eyes. His arm was lifted high in the air, covered completely with ice. Leafeon's eyes widened in horror.

If he was struck with that ice, there was no telling what would happen to him. Not only was he weak to ice type attacks, but he was severely injured as well. And if Weavile attacked him where his wound was, he was pretty sure that he probably wouldn't survive.

"THIS IS GOODBYE, WORTHLESS POKEMON!" Weavile cackled erratically.

Leafeon's eyes widened as he watched the ice Pokemon's arm come down. Everything seemed to be in slow motion for him. He couldn't breath anymore. It was all over for him.

Clenching his eyes shut quickly, Leafeon muttered a quick prayer. He prayed as hard as he could. If he were to die, he wanted to be reunited with his cub. Even if they couldn't be in the same place, he at least wanted to see him one last time.

He could literally feel the bitter chill of the ice as it drew closer to his body. Leafeon tensed his body, preparing himself for death when everything froze. Snapping his eyes open, the grass Pokemon saw Weavile staring down at him in horror. Leafeon's eyes flickered behind the ice Pokemon and he let out a breath in relief.

Alakazam was aiming one of his hands towards Weavile while his other hand was locked on Houndoom. "Leafeon, I can only hold him under my power for so long. Get him in a position where I can finish him off," the psychic Pokemon commanded.

Leafeon nodded and stood up as best as he could. His back was throbbing in pain, but he pushed that pain back. Instead, he lowered himself to the ground and extended the leaf protruding from his head. Tilting his head up, he quickly slashed at Weavile's chest with his Leaf Blade. A loud hiss left the ice Pokemon's mouth before he cursed.

Alakazam narrowed his eyes before he started chanting softly. His chants progressively grew louder before his eyes started glowing a bright lavender. He shouted suddenly and a wave of psychic energy flew right towards Weavile.

The moment before the attack landed on the ice Pokemon, Alakazam relinquished his hold on Weavile. The ice Pokemon fell to the ground in a heap before he snapped his head behind him. His eyes widened as he watched the psychic energy come towards him with great speed. A scream ripped from his throat as his body was consumed by the energy.

Everyone in the alley ducked their heads as the energy exploded, sending Weavile flying a few yards into the sky. Cyrus narrowed his eyes before pulling out his Pokeball. He quickly called back Weavile with a sneer and glared at Alakazam.

"I grow tired of your games. I am finished going easy on you. From now on, I will eradicate your very beings and wipe you from the face of the Earth!" Cyrus growled out.

His hands clenched around a Pokeball before the threw it into the air. Leafeon and Alakazam backed up slightly as a new Pokemon appeared in front of them. A Honchkrow spread its wings around and cawed loudly before ruffling his feathers. Leafeon looked at the new Pokemon closely, trying to assess the strength of the bird.

Honchkrow didn't look pretty strong from where Leafeon was standing. But, he wouldn't underestimate the bird Pokemon. Leafeon took a step forward only to stop dead. His back started to throb again and the grass Pokemon hissed in pain. He had forgotten about his wounds but now, they were starting to hurt. He swayed slightly, dizzy due to blood loss.

Alakazam cursed in his head as he saw Leafeon stumbling on his feet. He summoned a shield to protect the grass Pokemon before he turned towards his trainer. She nodded in understanding before moving her hand into her pouch that held her Pokeballs.

"Let's go, Dragonite!"

The Pokeball spun in the air before it opened. Dragonite flew out of the ball and took to the air. The dragon Pokemon roared loudly before he dived down towards where Team Galactic was standing. Mars and Jupiter tensed while Saturn narrowed his eyes. Cyrus just stared up at the dragon Pokemon before he snapped his fingers.

At once, Honchkrow took to the sky, flying right towards Dragonite. The bird Pokemon's wings started to glow brightly before he flicked his appendages upward. Honchkrow watched as his Aerial Ace sliced through the air. Dragonite dived suddenly, dodging the attack. He quickly maneuvered his body so that he was flying behind the bird. The dragon Pokemon roared loudly again before using his Hyper Beam. However, Honchkrow pulled the same technique that Dragonite used him, dodging the attack with little difficulties.

On the ground, Alakazam was still holding up his barriers against Houndoom's Flamethrower, although it was starting to grow weaker. A drop of sweat trailed down the psychic Pokemon's head, falling to the ground. Houndoom just kept his Flamethrower up, increasing the amount of power and fire. Alakazam huffed as the heat around him grew exponentially. Blinking his eyes, Alakazam looked over to where Leafeon was.

The grass Pokemon had fallen unconscious soon after Dragonite and Honchkrow took their battle to the sky. And although it looked as though he was breathing, his breath was shallow and quick.

Growling in anger, Alakazam increased the energy placed in the barrier. He lifted one of his hands and began charging another Psychic attack. Locking eyes with Houndoom, Alakazam held his energy in his hand. He waited for the right moment when he would lower his shield and throw his Psychic attack. Since his shield was made of the same energy as his Psychic attack, his attack would only be absorbed by the shield.

He noticed a slight hesitation in the Flamethrower before the fire attack came to a stop. Without wasting another second, Alakazam aimed his attack right for Houndoom. The fire Pokemon crouched down, preparing himself to dodge when something cold hit him square in the thigh. The fire Pokemon cried out in shock before falling to the ground.

Houndoom looked over towards Cyrus and froze. Glaceon was barely standing, but it was glaring straight at the fire Pokemon. His mouth was open slightly, letting the rest of his Ice Beam attack trail off. Houndoom looked down at his leg, which was incased in a sheet of ice. Looking down further, he noticed that the ice had not only frozen his leg, but it connected with the ground as well.

His body temperature was making quick work in melting the ice, but not quick enough. He sensed something closing in on him and he looked back towards Alakazam. The psychic Pokemon's energy was coming closer to him. Looking back down at his leg, Houndoom began pulling as hard as he could. He heard the ice cracking slightly before the sound grew louder. He pulled harder until he eventually was freed from his prison. However, he ended up stumbling right towards the Psychic attack, which sent him flying towards Glaceon and Cyrus.

Glaceon whimpered in pain and tried to move away from the Pokemon flying towards him. His limbs were protesting at all the work and he found that he couldn't moved even if he wanted to. Thinking quickly, Glaceon ducked down to the ground, ignoring the pain that followed.

Houndoom flew over his head, crashing into Cyrus. The cub heard the man grunt before they fell to the ground in a heap behind him. Lifting his head up, Glaceon saw Alakazam running towards him. The psychic Pokemon picked up the cub and jumped back to where Leafeon was. He looked up towards the sky and tried to spot Dragonite in the air.

Right as that thought went through his head, Alakazam could see something fall through the sky. Narrowing his eyes, he noticed the form of Honchkrow dropping from the sky. The bird Pokemon fell onto the alley floor, instantly knocking him unconscious. He moved his gaze over to Cyrus' commanders, who were staring at them in shock.

Cyrus pushed his Houndoom from off of his body, scowling in outrage. He dusted himself off and glared heavily at Alakazam's trainer. "I never would have thought that a child like you could have this much power. But that is no concern. We shall meet again and I promise you, you shall fall to my feet and watch as the world around you is destroyed," Cyrus spat out in anger.

Alakazam and his trainer watched as Cyrus called back all of his Pokemon. He gave the trainer one last glare before leaving the alleyway. His commanders trailed after him, all three looking back at the trainer that had defeated their leader. Alakazam kept his gaze on Team Galactic until he lost sight of them. Satisfied that they wouldn't come back to the alley, Alakazam kneeled down next to Glaceon and Leafeon.

Sighing, Alakazam let his hands brush over both Pokemon. "You both don't deserve to keep going through this."

Behind him, Alakazam saw his trainer walking up. He turned his head towards her, sighing in sadness. She placed a hand on her Alakazam's shoulder, causing the psychic Pokemon to look up at her.

"Come on Alakazam. We need to take them to the Pokemon Center," the trainer said.

Alakazam nodded his head before picking up Leafeon and Glaceon with his psychic powers. They quickly left the alley with the two Pokemon, heading straight for the Pokemon Center.

* * *

><p><em>A Few Weeks Later...<em>

Leafeon licked Glaceon's head gently, grooming his cub. The ice Pokemon whined slightly and Leafeon just growled, signaling the cub to silence himself. Glaceon quieted down, although Leafeon could still hear the ice Pokemon whining in his throat. The grass Pokemon continued to groom Glaceon's coat in silence before he heard someone walking up to them.

Moving his eyes up, Leafeon smiled when he saw Alakazam a few feet away. Behind him, there was Dragonite and their trainer. Glaceon gasped softly before grinning at the two Pokemon. Leafeon stopped grooming Glaceon and let the cub go and talk to Alakazam. The ice Pokemon shot towards Alakazam and jumped into his arms. The psychic Pokemon chuckled and pet the cub gently.

"It's nice to see you too, Glaceon," Alakazam said.

Glaceon nuzzled into Alakazam's arms and looked up at him with innocent eyes. "What are you all doing here? I thought you all challenged the Veilstone Gym already," Glaceon pointed out.

Alakazam nodded his head. "We did. But before leaving, we all came to an agreement about something that involves yourself and Leafeon."

Leafeon lifted his head when he heard his name. He looked at the psychic Pokemon in curiosity. His eyes connected with Alakazam's and the two stared at each other before the psychic Pokemon moved his gaze down to Glaceon's face. Alakazam gave the cub a bright smile.

"We've decided that we want the both of you to join us on our journey through Sinnoh," Alakazam confessed.

Leafeon froze while Glaceon gasped. The cub stared at Alakazam in surprise before he smiled brightly. "Of course I'll join your team! As long as Leafeon comes along too," Glaceon said in excitement.

Everyone turned their attention to the grass Pokemon, who was staring off into space. Leafeon lowered his gaze to the ground. He wasn't as sure about joining another trainer on a journey. He wasn't exactly as young as he used to be. Not to mention, the injuries that he had sustained on his hind leg and his back hindered his ability to fight. He couldn't slow down their progress through the gyms. Plus, he didn't exactly have a good experience with his last trainer.

Sighing, Leafeon shook his head. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline from your offer."

Glaceon gasped and jumped out of Alakazam's arms. "But why?" Glaceon asked Leafeon in sadness.

Leafeon chuckled softly and laid his head down. "Cub, I'm no longer at my prime. I wouldn't be useful for any trainer, considering my wounds," the grass Pokemon confessed.

Glaceon scowled and swiped his paw against Leafeon's nose, scratching the snout slightly. The grass Pokemon hissed at the touch and glared at Glaceon. The cub just pouted in anger, his eyes narrowed defiantly. Leafeon narrowed his eyes in turn and stood up. Glaceon, not intimidated in the least, held his ground.

"That's a sorry excuse Leafeon! You may not be in your prime, but you're still strong!" Glaceon exclaimed.

Leafeon opened his mouth to disagree, but the cub up him off. "Oh no, I'm not done! You have got some nerve to tell me to go ahead and join Alakazam, but then you won't come along with me? Do you know what that makes you sound like Leafeon? It makes you sound like a coward," Glaceon growled out.

Leafeon bristled in anger and stalked towards the cub. "Why don't you say that one more time, _cub_," Leafeon threatened.

Glaceon gulped when he saw the fire burning in Leafeon's eyes. He wondered for a second if he had crossed the line. He was aware of Leafeon's issue with his injuries and how the older Pokemon acted in defensive ways to protect himself. He was also aware of how the grass Pokemon viewed trainers. But he wouldn't back down. He refused to leave Leafeon by himself. He remembered what happened the last time that he did that.

"I said, that you're a coward. You're a coward for running away from your fears. You're afraid of failing and I understand that. That's no reason to leave me by myself. Aren't you always calling me your cub?" Leafeon muttered out as he reached the end of his explanation.

Leafeon sighed and lowered his head. Now he felt guilty about snapping at the cub. "Yes, you're still my cub. But…I'm not sure if I'm fit to be on a Pokemon team."

Alakazam frowned at the confession and stepped forward. "Leafeon, I would say that I disagree with that statement. You possess amazing skill, considering the injuries that you've sustained. I really hope that you considering joining our team," the psychic Pokemon said.

Leafeon looked over at Alakazam and saw the look of hope shining in the psychic Pokemon's eyes. He then moved his gaze over to Glaceon, who was staring at him with wide eyes. He could see the cub's eyes shining in unshed tears and it pulled at his heart.

Sighing in defeat, Leafeon nodded his head. "Alright. I'll come along. But I would prefer not to battle until my wounds have fully healed," Leafeon said.

Glaceon squealed in happiness and nuzzled Leafeon's neck. The grass Pokemon smiled and licked the ice Pokemon softly. He would rather not get involved with another trainer, especially considering the circumstances. But if his cub wanted him to do so, than he would do it.

**A/N: Finally done with the epilogue and Crystal Blossoms. I hope everyone enjoyed the story. :D**


End file.
